


Up Against The Wall

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-07-10
Updated: 2001-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-20 06:32:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11330424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: A tussle in Mulder's apartment.





	Up Against The Wall

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

 

Up Against the Wall by JenIsaks

Title: Up Against the Wall.   
Author: JenIsaks   
Date: June 2001   
Fandom: X-files   
Pairing: Skinner/Mulder   
Category: PWP   
Rating: Slash, m/m sex, R or NC-17, I don't know you decide.   
Status: finished   
Archive: just ask   
Feedback: yes,   
Series/Sequel: No not at this time   
Other websites: Not up at this time   
Disclaimers: Don't own them, somebody else does. CC and FOX don't let them play so I will. You don't like it sue me, I have nothing you would want anyway.   
Spoiler: Nisei, season 3.   
Beta: Nic and JD, thank you for sticking with me.  
Summary: A tussle in Mulder's apartment.   
Notes: This is for my Beta Jean Helms, hope you get well soon. Another take on a scene in the Nisei-ep, season 3. Skinner is waiting in Mulder's apartment when he comes home from work. The scene ends with Skinner saying something like "You're on your own on this one." after that he leaves. I guess there's no need to say that in this version he doesn't. I'm watching the series from one end to the other as I have many times before, when saw the scene in Nisei this is what came to mind. I have no intention to relay the dialogue before this line since I believe it's redundant and since this fic can be read with out that context. Please note: //Skinner's thoughts.//[[Mulder's thoughts]]

* * *

Up Against the Wall. 

Mulder was sitting on his couch, totally drained of energy. Even his reserve was used up. Still, in a strange way, his mind was alive with thoughts of the evening's event. All too clear, and in technicolour, running in a loop through his head like a movie played over and over again. 

* * * * 

"You're on your own on this one." Skinner turned to leave.

"What a big fucking surprise!" Mulder snarled. Taking him by surprise, his anger now fuelled his body with energy, displacing his previous exhaustion. 

"Agent Mulder, I don't think I care for your tone."

"You don't care for my tone? Like I give a shit!"

Mulder had risen from his seat on the couch and was now standing a few yards from the AD. An AD who looked like he was about to blow his top. The Agent just couldn't help himself; he had the irresistible urge to goad the man on as he went on. 

"Like I give a shit. You're always covering your own ass, while you have your mouth permanently attached to Cancerman's!"

"Agent Mulder! You are out of line." Skinner hissed through clenched teeth, taking a step towards the younger man.

"Oh really, since you're so fond of ass kissing, why don't you kiss mine?" 

"Agent you're acting like a child, I suggest that you grow the hell up!"

"So I'm a child! How does that reflect on you? You can't even handle a child! Guess it's you're ass in a sling."

"For some reason you seem to be fixated on my ass, now why is that, Agent? Maybe it's a kind of projection?" 

Skinner took a couple of steps towards Mulder, closing in on him. For the first time since the confrontation began the younger man's confidence slipped for just a moment. The AD grinned inwardly.

// The little shit is going to have to learn his lesson.// Skinner thought to himself. //Let's scare the shit out of him.// But out loud he said. 

"I think this unruly Agent needs to get his behind thoroughly warmed." Letting his devilish grin show on his face. "I always was a great believer in corporal punishment for naughty little boys."

Mulder's eyes widened at the comment, drawing back as Skinner advanced to invade his personal space. He felt like a deer caught in headlights, unable to do anything but retreat, soon finding himself up against the wall. Every cell in his body screamed at him to fight, to lash out. 

"What's the matter little boy!" Skinner's eyes fixed on Mulder's face flushed with what? Embarrassment? Excitement? "Cat got your tongue?"

Grabbing the younger man's shoulders, Skinner slammed them against the wall. Mulder saw the feral light in the AD's eyes. The man was looking at him as a predator eyes his prey. Mulder was grabbed by panic. He bucked, trying to get away but it would have been easier to move the wall rather than Skinner. Not giving up, he kept bucking, for a moment his groin hit the other man's. To his horror, Mulder noted that he had pressed his erection into his boss and he froze. His eyes shut tightly.

[[ Oh my God. Erection? Where the hell did that come from? This is just too fucking embarrassing, If I have to die, let me go now because I'll never be able to live this down. Shit, Mulder you're a sick, sick ,sick man.]] 

Noting that Skinner was frozen in place as well, he opened his eyes. Gazing at the other man, their faces mere inches apart, he guessed it was like looking at his own reflection. The surly AD demeanour was gone. In its place was confusion, horror and embarrassment in soft brown eyes that locked with his own for a few seconds, before they moved down their bodies. Automatically, Mulder's own gaze followed. They were still pressed together, groin against groin. He caught his breath as he realized that Skinner was sporting a hard on right next to his. And boy, what a hard on. To Mulder's surprise his cock twitched and danced with excitement, growing even harder than he thought possible. Both their heads shot up. Staring wide eyed at each other.

[[Oh boy. I think he felt that.]]

//This is not happening, this is not....// A gasp escaped his mouth as Mulder ground his groin against him. Responding with a movement of his own, a jolt of pleasure spiraled down his spine to pool in his cock. He caught himself with his hands on the wall, one on each side of Mulder's face. Skinner's knees went weak as the movement caused him to press his cock further into his Agent, it was driving him wild. They both started humping each other with intent. Nose to nose, eyes locked, lips less than two inches apart, pulse speeding up, panting like freight trains. 

// Oh Yeah...This is good. Hell Walter, you have been celibate way too long... That has to be it. It's Mulder for God's sake. Shit, it's a MAN. Talking about extreme possibilities, this is ridiculous.// 

The urgency was now driving Mulder's wiggling movements and he grabbed his boss's buttocks to try to push their bodies closer together, if at all possible. No amount of friction was sufficient, making Skinner loose the ability of coherent thought. The whimpers from the younger man were turning into something that resembled tormented wails. The sound drove Skinner willingly up the wall, with only his pending climax in mind.

[[ Come on Walter!! So close, so close...Yes, yes......GOOOOD YEEEESSSSSSS!!]]

Not realizing he had all but screamed that out loud. Mulder creamed his dress pants, as his pleasure exploded in a mind-blowing orgasm. Close to passing out he was caught by Skinner, as the larger man collapsed against him. Resting forehead against forehead, they starred at each other in amazement, fighting to regain their breath. So close, leaning in to join lips, impossibly close almost brushing. The affection in Walter's eyes was soon replaced by outright fear as reality set in. Before Mulder knew what had hit him, the other man had bolted slamming the front door behind him. No longer able to keep himself upright, Mulder slid to the floor where he remained, for how long he was not sure. 

* * * *

Finally he had regained enough energy to move to the couch where he now sat reflecting. The near kiss was driving him out of his mind. In this case an eidetic memory was a curse. How had he ended up in this situation? Temper, of course. His unhealthy, unreasonable, uncontrollable, unfortunate temper. Well maybe not unfortunate in this case. Was he ever going to learn? Of course not, it was a natural part of him. That near kiss again popped up in his mind's eye where it hung poised, the heart of his problem. 

"I'm not gay! Skinner sure as hell isn't! Guess it's an X-file. Not one I'd like to investigate, though. Right???"

"shit!!"

THE END

  
Archived: July 04, 2001 


End file.
